finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Yuna/Dissidia (PSP)
[[Lista di personaggi in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy|Personaggio di Dissidia 012]] Yuna ユウナ (Yūna) Informazioni AffiliazioneGuerrieri di Cosmos RazzaUmana (mezza Albhed) SessoFemmina Gameplay TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXGrand Summon Ipermossa EXTo the Farplane ArmiAste, bastoni, armi da fuoco, staffe ProtezioniBracciali, copricapi, fermagli, fasce, nastri, abiti, vesti Armi esclusiveYevon's Will, Yunalesca's Staff, Spira's Hope Dietro le quinte Origine''Final Fantasy X'' DesignerTetsuya Nomura Voce giapponeseMayuko Aoki Voce americanaHedy Burress Yuna, personaggio originario di Final Fantasy X, è un personaggio giocabile nella serie di Dissidia. Nel suo gioco d'origine, era una giovane invocatrice nelle cui vene scorreva il sangue di un eroe, che partì per un pellegrinaggio volto a liberare il suo mondo dalla terribile minaccia di Sin, ma si trovò a scoprire verità ancora più terribili. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, è una guerriera al servizio di Cosmos, che combatte a fianco della dea dell'armonia da molti più cicli rispetto ad altri suoi colleghi. Yuna viaggia a fianco del suo protettore Jecht alla ricerca del proprio cristallo, ma durante il dodicesimo ciclo scopre che una persona a lei cara combatte nelle forze di Chaos, al servizio del malvagio e subdolo Imperatore. Profilo Aspetto fisico L'aspetto di Yuna è direttamente basato sul suo design ad opera di Tetsuya Nomura per il gioco originale: è una giovane donna dai capelli castani, con l'occhio sinistro azzurro e l'occhio destro verde. Indossa un kimono hakama blu decorato con fiori di ibisco, unito a una tunica bianca con sotto un reggiseno nero, larghe maniche staccate che coprono gli avambracci e stivali di pelle neri. La veste e la gonna sono unite sulla vita da un obi giallo decorato con fiori e raccolto dietro la schiena in un fiocco. Porta anche un lungo orecchino di perle colorate, terminante con una piuma, all'orecchio destro. Il clone di Yuna si chiama , ed è di colore arancione. ;Costumi alternativi *' ' - Primo costume alternativo, è un recolor del costume base ispirato a un dipinto di Yoshitaka Amano: ha uno schema di colori più chiaro, con la gonna di un delicato color lavanda e priva di fiori, il nastro in vita grigio chiaro e i capelli quasi rossi. *' ' - Secondo costume alternativo, basato sull'aspetto di Yuna quando sposò il maestro Seymour Guado: indossa un abito bianco argentato senza spalline, largo sotto la vita e aperto sulla parte davanti, decorato con diversi strati di piume bianche sui bordi e corredato da un fiocco bianco simile ad ali dietro la schiena, stivali e guanti bianchi. *' ' - Terzo costume alternativo, scaricabile tramite DLC: è basato sul design di base di Yuna in Final Fantasy X-2, quando usa la looksfera Pistolera. Ha i capelli più corti e sparati, salvo per una lunghissima treccia, e indossa un top scollatissimo bianco e rosa con il simbolo degli Zanarkand Abes cucito sulla scollatura, pantaloncini sgambati blu, una mezza gonna di seta bianca e lilla, e stivali stringati neri. Caratteristiche Yuna combatte usando la sua asta da invocatrice, decorata con un simbolo circolare, ma contrariamente al suo gioco d'origine non ne fa uso come arma, bensì come catalizzatore per richiamare sul campo le sue vere armi: gli Eoni. *Valefor, una creatura volante con enormi ali e un lungo collo coperto di piume rosse. *Ifrit, una bestia dalla folta criniera fulva con lunghe corna violacee ed enormi artigli. *Ixion, un unicorno dalla pelle grigia con un gigantesco corno dorato a forma di uncino. *Shiva, una bellissima dea dalla pelle azzurra, con lunghi capelli bluastri raccolti in trecce. *Bahamut, un enorme drago viola con gigantesche ali decorate con vari strati di piume rosse e dorate. Storia Yuna aveva già partecipato a diversi conflitti tra divinità prima del dodicesimo, ragion per cui aveva recuperato ormai molti ricordi della sua vita passata. Durante il dodicesimo conflitto, Yuna cominciò a viaggiare insieme a Jecht, che proveniva dal suo stesso mondo, in cerca del suo cristallo. Jecht era la persona di cui Yuna si fidava di più, poichè le dava sicurezza. Dopo aver viaggiato insieme per un po', Yuna perse di vista il guardiano e dovette continuare da sola. Sentendosi in difficoltà, la ragazza si ricordò di una promessa che le fece la persona da lei amata e, sperando che questa rispondesse, fece un fischio. Un istante dopo, le apparve davanti agli occhi proprio la persona che stava cercando: Tidus. Evocato per la prima volta come guerriero di Chaos, Tidus non aveva alcun ricordo di Yuna, a causa della purificazione, ma alcuni frammenti di lei, come la promessa di proteggerla, erano ancora presenti nel suo cuore. La sola cosa che Tidus ricordava perfettamente era la storica rivalità con suo padre Jecht. Ciò nonostante, il ragazzo avvertì Yuna di stare attenta perchè il luogo dove si trovavano in quel momento era pericoloso. Più tardi, Yuna trovò Tidus e Jecht pronti a darsi battaglia, ma prontamente si mise in mezzo ai due per tentare di far ragionare Tidus (ed evitare che finisse massacrato di botte dal padre). Gli promise che lo avrebbe protetto finchè non avesse recuperato tutti i ricordi, in modo che potessero poi tornare nel loro mondo tutti insieme. Non aveva ancora finito di dirlo, però, che l'Imperatore apparve davanti a loro. Dopo averla provocata a parole, il despota l'attaccò con una Fusione, ma Tidus, istintivamente, la spostò con una spinta, prendendosi lui l'attacco. Ferito gravemente, Tidus fu salvato dall'intervento di Jecht, che gli diede tutta la sua luce e i suoi poteri. L'Imperatore se ne andò portandosi via il corpo di Jecht, intenzionato a farne un guerriero di Chaos. Affranta per aver perso sia Tidus che Jecht, Yuna iniziò a perdere le speranze, ma l'arrivo tempestivo di Vaan e Laguna servirono a tirarle su il morale. Laguna rivelò alla ragazza l'ubicazione del portale che conduceva alla Crepa, da cui provenivano i manikin, e poi si avviarono verso il santuario dell'ordine. Dopo aver assistito alla discussione tra Lightning e il guerriero della luce, ed esser venuti a conoscenza del piano organizzato dal guerriero e da Cain, Yuna e gli altri rifiutarono di seguire la stessa sorte dei loro amici e di combattere i cloni fino alla fine. Nelle terre della discordia, Yuna combattè finchè le sue forze glielo permisero, ma nonostante l'intervento dei suoi Eoni, non potè evitare il suo fato. Alla fine, mentre Shinryu decretava la vittoria di Chaos e purificava il mondo, Yuna chiuse gli occhi e scomparve. Gameplay Yuna è classificata come , ed è caratterizzata da uno stile di combattimento unico nel suo genere, basato sulla classe ricorrente nei titoli di Final Fantasy: tutti i suoi attacchi sono sferrati attraverso l'invocazione di un potente Eone tra Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva e Bahamut. Gli attacchi di Yuna, proprio a causa della loro natura, sono molto potenti, coprono buone distanze e le creature invocate potranno agire come scudi temporanei, riducendo i danni subiti dall'invocatrice. Al tempo stesso, questi attacchi sono minati da una fase iniziale piuttosto lenta, che li rende facili da prevedere e schivare, e quei pochi che non hanno questo difetto hanno un raggio d'azione molto breve, che rende Yuna vulnerabile ai contrattacchi se sono schivati. Mosse Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Modalità EX La modalità EX di Yuna si chiama , in riferimento alla sua turbotecnica nel suo gioco d'origine. In questa fase, ottiene l'abilità automatica Rigene, che ripristina gradualmente i suoi PV, e l'abilità unica , che le permette, ogni volta che esegue un attacco Audacia, di invocare un secondo Eone in supporto al primo e infliggere così danni extra. L'ipermossa EX di Yuna è , la danza mistica con cui gli invocatori guidano le anime nell'oltremondo. Dopo aver stordito il rivale con un attacco combinato di Ifrit, Ixion e Shiva, Yuna inizierà a danzare su un getto d'acqua e appariranno su schermo, uno dopo l'altro, alcuni tasti della croce simbolica circondati da un anello che si restringerà sempre di più, e il giocatore dovrà premere i tasti nel momento esatto in cui l'anello ne toccherà i bordi. Se sarà realizzato un "Perfetto!", gli Eoni di Yuna avranno scatenato tutte le loro tecniche sul rivale, e Yuna, dopo essersi sistemata i capelli, concluderà la danza con una giravolta mentre il rivale esploderà in una nube di lunioli che danneggerà i suoi PV. Se non è realizzato il "Perfetto!", la combo infliggerà danni minori, ma il risultato sarà lo stesso. Equipaggiamento Yuna può equipaggiarsi di aste, bastoni, armi da fuoco, staffe, bracciali, copricapi, fermagli, fasce, fiocchi, abiti, e vesti. Le sue armi esclusive hanno la funzione primaria di aumentare il raggio di assimilazione forza EX. Armi esclusive Galleria Allusioni *Se Yuna affronta se stessa, si introdurrà con la frase: "Ma sono io? O sei tu l'impostora?" Si tratta di un riferimento all'inizio di Final Fantasy X-2, in cui Leblanc si spacciò per Yuna a un concerto a Luka. *Se Yuna affronta il guerriero della luce, questi si introdurrà con la frase "Puoi scegliere il tuo cammino", in riferimento al messaggio presente nella sfera di Braska nel gioco originale. *Le frasi di introduzione di Yuna contro Cain ed Exdeath, "Combatterò per porre fine al dolore di tutti" e "Voglio far finire le sofferenze di tutti!", si riferiscono alle parole della ragazza durante lo scontro con Yunalesca. *Se Yuna affronta Cloud o Artemisia, essi si introdurranno rispettivamente con le frasi "Certo che sei proprio determinata" e "Mi sembra che tu sia decisa", in modo simile al primo scontro con Seymour al tempio di Macalania, in cui, se si faceva interagire Yuna con lui tramite il comando extra Parla, la sua risposta era: "Che sguardo determinato!". *Le frasi di introduzione contro Prishe e Vaan, "Sei così ottimista! Dovrei fare come te" e "Sarebbe fantastico se potessi volare come te", riflettono il suo cambiamento tra Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2, in cui volava per Spira su un'aeronave e imitava la personalità energica di sua cugina Rikku. *Se Yuna affronta Kefka, questi si introdurrà chiedendo "Evocheresti il distruttore, per favore?!", in probabile riferimento a Sin. *Gli Eoni usati da Yuna sono Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva e Bahamut, ovvero i cinque Eoni che dovevano essere obbligatoriamente ottenuti nella trama principale di Final Fantasy X. *Quando Yuna invoca un Eone, la creatura appare da un glifo luminoso: nel gioco originale l'arrivo di ogni Eone era anticipato dalla comparsa del simbolo del tempio in cui era ottenuto. In Dissidia 012 è usato solo il simbolo di Besaid, l'isola in cui Yuna viveva. *Gli attacchi Audacia di Yuna sono le tecniche speciali di ciascun Eone, mentre gli attacchi PV sono le loro turbotecniche. L'unica eccezione è rappresentata dall'attacco Audacia Scudo raggiante, che non solo era la seconda turbotecnica di Valefor nel gioco originale, ma era anche molto più potente di Freccia raggiante. *Quando usa Istinto, Yuna si mette nella stessa posa con cui iniziava un'invocazione nel gioco originale, allargando le braccia e guardando verso l'alto. *Quando usa Fiamme infernali, Yuna rotea la sua asta di 360°, un gesto che usava per invocare proprio Ifrit nel gioco originale. *Quando usa Megaflare, Yuna rotea ripetutamente la sua asta sopra di sé, in riferimento all'anello presente sulla schiena di questa particolare incarnazione di Bahamut, che roteava durante l'esecuzione della turbotecnica, e che non possiede in Dissidia 012. *La modalità EX di Yuna, Turbinvoca, porta il nome della sua turbotecnica originale, che le consentiva di invocare sul campo un Eone con la barra turbo già piena. *L'abilità esclusiva di Yuna in modalità EX, Doppia invocazione, non era presente in Final Fantasy X, bensì in Final Fantasy VII, e permetteva proprio di usare due invocazioni in un singolo turno. *I lunioli che appaiono attorno a Yuna quando è in modalità EX ricordano il fenomeno dell'Ultraecho in Final Fantasy X-2, che rendeva i mostri più forti grazie a un sovraccarico di lunioli. *L'ipermossa EX di Yuna allude a un commento di Tidus nel gioco originale, in merito al rito del trapasso: la gente muore e Yuna danza. *Quando inizia la sua ipermossa EX, Yuna dice la frase "I will end the spiral of conflict" ("Porrò fine alla spirale del conflitto"), in ovvio riferimento alla "spirale di morte" che opprime Spira nel gioco originale. Durante l'ipermossa, Yuna dice inoltre "Sins of time eternal... I will cast them away" ("Peccati dei tempi eterni... li laverò via"), in riferimento a Sin. *Quando termina la sua ipermossa EX, Yuna si mette nella stessa posa assunta in un poster promozionale del gioco originale. Prima di mettersi in posa, inoltre, si sistema i capelli in modo simile alla sua scena di introduzione nel gioco originale. *Il fatto che Yuna possa equipaggiare le armi da fuoco è un riferimento alla sua classe di pistolera in Final Fantasy X-2. *Le armi esclusive di Yuna contengono riferimenti alla cultura di Spira: Volontà di Yevon si riferisce al culto di Yevon, l'Asta di Yunalesca porta il nome della prima invocatrice santificata da Yevon, mentre la Speranza di Spira è un riferimento al ruolo di tutti gli invocatori. Ironicamente, Yuna si distacca da tutto questo durante la storia del gioco originale. *L'effetto aggiuntivo dell'arma esclusiva finale di Yuna è Targa Theriaca: nella versione originale di Final Fantasy X-2 per PlayStation 2, la Targa Theriaca era un accessorio molto ricercato per la sua capacità di portare al massimo i danni inflitti da ogni attacco se chi lo usava era in stato critico, rendendo in particolare l'abilità Click del look Pistolera un attacco devastante. *La scena introduttiva di Yuna nel filmato iniziale del gioco la vede camminare a piedi nudi sulla superficie dell'acqua, e successivamente danzare sopra uno zampillo d'acqua circondata da lunioli. Questa scena è un rifacimento di una delle più famose scene del gioco originale, in cui Yuna eseguiva per la prima volta il rito del trapasso a Porto Kilika, oltre che un riferimento al logo stesso di Final Fantasy X. *Quando inizia una battaglia, Yuna avanza lentamente con l'asta puntata verso il basso e poi esegue una giravolta disegnando un arco con essa, due gesti visti durante la scena del trapasso a Kilika. *Quando Cosmos crea i cristalli, il santuario dell'ordine è invaso da raggi di luce, e Yuna reagisce allo stesso modo in cui reagiva durante la scena del gioco originale in cui Seymour le mostrava il passato di Spira. *Quando Yuna si perde durante la storia, fischia per chiamare Jecht, ma appare Tidus al suo posto: nel gioco originale, Tidus disse a Yuna di fischiare se si fosse persa, cosicché lui sarebbe potuto sempre tornare da lei. *La storia di Yuna inizia su una spiaggia, in riferimento a come il suo pellegrinaggio fosse iniziato sull'isola Besaid. *Il desiderio di Yuna di ritrovare Tidus anche se combatte per Chaos allude alla premessa di Final Fantasy X-2, secondo cui Yuna ha iniziato la sua nuova vita di cacciasfere nella speranza di ritrovare Tidus dopo aver visto una sfera raffigurante un giovane che scambiò per il suo amato. *La contrapposizione tra Yuna e l'Imperatore evidenzia molteplici somiglianze tra il tiranno e il maestro Seymour Guado, di fatto il nemico personale di Yuna nel gioco originale: oltre ad essere molto simili per aspetto e abilità, entrambi hanno la peculiarità di essere risorti dalla morte come anime corrotte. Quando Yuna affronta l'Imperatore al termine della sua storia, la musica di battaglia è "Fight with Seymour". *Quando affronta l'Imperatore al termine della sua storia, Yuna dice "Questa è la mia storia, e ha un lieto fine!", in riferimento alla frase ricorrente nel gioco originale e in particolare alle parole di Yuna nel finale di Final Fantasy X-2: "Questa è la mia storia, e sarà fantastica!" *Il fatto che Yuna viaggi assieme a Jecht è un riferimento al fatto che in Final Fantasy X ogni invocatore fosse accompagnato da un guardiano, e Jecht stesso era stato guardiano di Braska, padre di Yuna. Nel doppiaggio inglese, Yuna si riferisce a Jecht con l'onorifico "Sir", usato anche nel gioco originale per riferirsi ai guardiani come lui. *Portando Yuna a livello 100 si rende sbloccabile una frase segreta per lei nel catalogo PG. La frase si traduce con "Lo farò senza false speranze", e si riferisce alla volontà di Yuna di salvare Spira senza la falsa speranza dell'invocazione suprema. Una volta acquistata, la frase potrebbe essere detta al termine dell'ipermossa EX. *Quando è incontrata nello scenario 00, Confessioni del Creatore, Yuna fa un altro riferimento alla "falsa speranza" in merito al suo fallimento nel terminare il ciclo di guerre. Curiosità *Al momento della concettualizzazione dello stile di combattimento di Yuna, ci fu un dibattito in merito a quale versione di lei usare: Tetsuya Nomura volle però che fosse lasciata con le sue abilità di invocatrice, poiché quello è il suo ruolo nella serie principale. *Gli Eoni sono stati la parte più difficile da implementare nel sistema di battaglia di Dissidia 012, poiché comportano la presenza più o meno costante di un terzo personaggio in gioco, o addirittura otto se a combattere sono due Yuna in modalità EX ed entrambi gli assist sono attivi. Per risparmiare spazio di memoria RAM, i programmatori decisero quindi di far apparire solo metà del corpo dell'Eone da un glifo luminoso durante le battaglie. *Nel gioco originale, un Eone rimaneva sul campo per tutto lo scontro una volta invocato, a meno che non fosse sconfitto o richiamato dal giocatore. In Dissidia 012, per ragioni di gameplay, ogni Eone rimane in campo solo il tempo necessario a eseguire il proprio attacco, esattamente come funzionano le invocazioni in quasi tutti gli altri titoli della serie. *''Dissidia 012'' marca la prima volta in cui Yuna chiama Tidus e i suoi Eoni per nome, poiché nel gioco originale era possibile cambiare i loro nomi. *Yuna è l'unico personaggio a disporre tecnicamente di più pose di vittoria: ogni volta che la sua posa è eseguita, appare al suo fianco un Eone diverso. *A parte per i lunioli che la circondano, Yuna è l'unico personaggio che non acquisisce alcun cambiamento nell'aspetto in modalità EX, e quindi il personaggio con meno modelli visualizzabili nel museo. Anche Gabranth, quando indossa il suo secondo costume alternativo, non subisce variazioni di aspetto in modalità EX, ma la sua pagina del museo comprende sempre due modelli distinti. *Quando è nel mezzo di una caccia, Yuna evoca sempre Shiva durante l'attacco PV, ma durante l'attacco Audacia l'Eone invocato cambia a seconda della direzione in cui è effettuato: Ifrit come attacco neutrale, Ixion verso l'alto e Shiva il basso. *Yuna è uno di quei personaggi che condividono il nome di un proprio attacco con quello di un altro personaggio: nel suo caso è l'attacco Meteostrike, che è anche un attacco PV di Tifa. en:Yuna/Dissidia (PSP) Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia 012